


The Curse of Transilvania

by velvetyexo



Category: EXO (Band), EXORV - Fandom, ExoVelvet - Fandom, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: EXOVelvet, F/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Transylvania, exorv, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetyexo/pseuds/velvetyexo
Summary: Vampire hunter Seulgi disguises herself as a novelist as she ventures to kill The Count.- an #EXORVDrabbles entry by @velvetyexo -Twitter Link
Relationships: Kang Seulgi & Park Chanyeol, Kang Seulgi/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 3





	The Curse of Transilvania

Seulgi was standing in front of what seems to be the main door to this huge Transylvanian castle. She hit the metal door knocker thrice, and in just a split second, she could already hear his footfall getting louder with every step as he made his way to the door.

Seulgi had it all planned. She was going to introduce herself as a novelist with an interest in writing a Transylvanian architecture-inspired narrative. She would motivate him to show her around, and when he's most vulnerable, she would aim for the kill. Well, at least that's what she told her team.

The door opened, and Seulgi was startled to see not a wrinkled old man but rather a younger looking and attractive lad.

"How can I help you? " he smiled. She proceeded with her introduction as practiced.

"A novelist, I see." he responded. "I'd love to tour you around, Miss Seulgi Kang. I just didn't expect you to come... this late."

It was 01:00 AM, it's the most dangerous time to be at the The Count's castle. But Seulgi knew what she was doing.

He turned around and walked, and Seulgi saw this as a cue to enter. The door behind her closed as soon she stepped in.

When they reached the dining room, he immediately sat at one edge of the long table and motioned her to sit at the other edge across him. There were a lot of lit candles scattered across the room, but somehow the place still looked dim.

On the table, she saw nothing but a glass of red liquid in front of him.

"Perhaps, he was in the middle of having lunch." she thought to herself.

Seulgi sat as instructed. She took her notebook out and spoke.

"Before we begin, may I know how should I call you?"

"Chanyeol." he told her. He seems to be distracted. He looks rather uncomfortable, and Seulgi noticed too.

"It must be my vervain necklace. Vampires hate vervain." she thought. She removed her necklace and immediately saw how his mood changed.

She proceeded with the interview. She asked about the design of the castle, the geographical location, even the secret passageways.

And just as planned, they were already roaming around the castle while Chanyeol explained every detail of its architecture.

When Chanyeol finally showed one of the rooms, Seulgi managed to ask him, "Why are there no windows?"

Chanyeol smirked at her for a second then replied, "Seulgi, I believe you already know why."

Obviously caught off guard, she asked, "What do you mean?"

He smiled even more. "That's what you're here for right? You want to uncover the truth. You want to know if the hear-says are true."

She suddenly remembered that the moment she took off the vervain necklace, he could already read her mind.

"You're correct, Seulgi. I am a vampire, and you..." he pointed at her, "you are a vampire hunter. Or at least that's what you made them believe."

"l don't know what you're talking about. Aren't you afraid that I'll kill you?" she said in defense.

"If you were indeed planning to kill me, you would've stabbed me with that wooden stake at your back pocket the first chance you got."

She didn't know what else to respond. He could read her intentions, there was no more point in lying.

He stepped closer to her and caressed her face. "It's okay, Seulgi. You can tell me what you're here for." he tempted her. His aura was inviting, it was hard for Seulgi to resist.

He lowered his mouth near her ear as he circled his fingers on the skin above her heart. "Listen to your heart. What does it desire?" he whispered.

She cleared her throat but was still hesitant to speak. "Don't be afraid, Seulgi. Just tell me, and I'll do it for you." he said as he roamed his lips on her neck.

"Chanyeol." she whispered.

"Please turn me."

Chanyeol smirked.

The last thing Seulgi saw was Chanyeol's eyes turning red and fangs growing out of his teeth.

—end.

Not sure if I'm going to turn this into a multi chapter fic. Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
